


Doubting Fascination

by man_superwoman



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, but let's just pretend it was written by Neil, i just love Todd, poem, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/man_superwoman/pseuds/man_superwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini character study: Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubting Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> super-quick rubbish mini poem. i just had to do something about Todd, even if it was awful and nonsensical. this gd film.

He tells of Shakespeare over breakfast,

of Tennyson and Herrick,

when the blankets at last

     pull over his bashful smirk.

 

He delivers with such fervour,

and so he blooms

     alive with ardour

But still he hesitates.

 

He mistrusts his own words,

though they are beautiful,

If he only spoke them

     they would sing with coy infatuation


End file.
